As semiconductor devices continue to decrease in size, product quality control is becoming more challenging. Fabrication processes have been optimized to ensure proper overlay of devices and layers with respect to the other devices and layers of the semiconductors. However, yield loss and failed dies are still produced by current fabrication methods. Thus, improved processes are needed to reduce both yield loss and failed dies.